


Morning Coffee

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, maddie buckley is a good friend, mentioned josh russo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: "'… who’s that second cup of coffee for?' She said, her still half asleep mind starting to put the pieces together.His eyes grew wide. 'Um… no- no one. I- Sometimes I drink two cups. You know? Give you that extra kick you need in the morning…' he said, lying straight through his teeth."ORBeing a good friend leads Maddie to find out something about her little brother.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 344





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

~Maddie POV~

Maddie was upset. Okay… not that upset. She never really got upset. But she _was_ annoyed. 

She was having an amazing date with Howie when her phone rang. It was her best friend Josh, so of course she answered, just in case he was in trouble. She had felt so terrible after the mugging, constantly wondering if there had been anything she could have done to keep her friend safe that night. Because of that, she always answered. 

Tonight was a slightly different story. He wasn’t being held at knife-point or anything, but he did come down with a serious case of food poisoning. He called because he had a shift early the next morning that he desperately needed Maddie to cover. 

Any other day, she would tell him to find someone else and just return to her romantic night with her man. But… the futile guilt from the night of his assault still hung over her head. So for just this once, she agreed to do him a solid, albeit reluctantly. 

Having a shift at the crack of dawn of course meant that she needed her beauty rest. In order to be a functioning member of society, she needed to be in bed, probably an hour ago, considering it was well past midnight. 

With much hesitance, she bid Howie adieu. All she wanted was to spend the night with him, but no, she just had to be a good friend. They shared a goodnight kiss as he walked her to her car, with a promise to pick up where they left off the tomorrow night. 

She got into her car and began her drive home. Her and Buck were currently living together in an effort to save money for their future homes. 

As she pulled into their complex’s parking garage she grew even _more_ annoyed. Some jackass decided to park his giant truck in her parking space. This was assigned parking, who the hell does he think he is? Luckily, she found an open spot and just prayed that she didn’t anger one of her neighbors by taking it. 

She then dragged herself up the stairs, down the hall, and to her front door. As she set her keys and bag down, she heard something. It sounded like Buck, but she wasn’t sure. She toed her shoes off and crept down the hallway, listening. 

“Buck?” she said quietly. She heard that muffled groan again. 

He must be having a nightmare or something. Buck had those a lot ever since the tsunami. She knew however, not to wake him while he was in the middle of one. Maddie had learned that the hard way one night when shaking her brother awake led to an elbow to the chest. That might not seem _that_ crazy, but coming from a firefighter who took weightlifting _very_ seriously, it hurt like a bitch. Not to mention, the nasty bruise it left as a souvenir. Buck felt horrible about it, so they just agreed to let him wait the terrors through. 

After slipping into her pajamas, she set her alarm for six o’clock. Hopefully, she’d get to see her brother in the morning and check-in on him. He always woke up that early for work. How he did it, she would never know. 

-

The next morning, Maddie awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. Maybe there were perks to waking up that early. She shuffled her way to the kitchen, finding her shirtless brother putting together, what seemed like a lot of breakfast for just one person. He did have a strenuous job, maybe he was just hungry. 

“Morning Ev,” Maddie managed out, with a yawn.

Buck jumped at that, nearly dropping the pot of coffee on the floor. “Maddie! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at Chim’s?”

He looked like he just got caught in something. What that something is, she wasn’t sure. “I swapped shifts with Josh, so I needed a good night’s sleep,” She told him with a shrug. He turned back to the two mugs already out on the counter.

“Wait a minute… if you didn’t know I came home last night… who’s that second cup of coffee for?” She said, her still half asleep mind starting to put the pieces together. 

His eyes grew wide. “Um… no- no one. I- Sometimes I drink two cups. You know? Give you that extra kick you need in the morning…” he said, lying straight through his teeth.

“ _Evan Buckley_ ,” she whispered.

“What? Why did you say my name like that,” he whispered back. She noticed his eyes darting towards his bedroom, looking for something. 

She let out a hushed gasp, “Evan Buckley, do you have a girl in your room!?”

His eyes grew even wider, “Uh… no.”

“Don’t you lie to me,” she said with the type of glare a mother would give her son. 

“I’m not lyin-”

He was cut off by a sleepy voice coming down the hall. “Babe, that coffee smells so go-” The voice stopped suddenly as Maddie’s eyes met the ones that were currently bulging out of the head of Buck’s newest love interest.

Maddie's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was standing face-to-face with a shirtless Eddie Diaz. Or as she would grow to call him, ‘the jackass who stole her parking space.’

She turned back to her brother, blinking wildly at him, wordlessly communicating to him that she wanted answers. And she wanted answers now. 

Buck said casually, “Maddie, this is Eddie. Eddie this is Mad-” Maddie hit him on the arm. Smartass.

“Shut up, you idiot! You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie! _Technically_ _speaking_ , Ed’s isn’t a girl.” This time the smack to his arm was from Eddie. “Ow, babe!” 

She noticed a glance shared between the two men. Oh my god, they could wordlessly communicate too, she thought. Buck faced her, a hand reaching down to intertwine with Eddie’s.

“Okay… serious.” He took a breath, “Maddie… Eddie and I are, uh, dating.” They shared another look and Maddie could see it. The smiles on their faces said it all. It was a look of love. A look that reminded her a lot of the one she had shared with Chim the night before. 

A smile broke out on her face, “I’m really happy for you guys.” And she was. Her baby brother was finally in a relationship with someone she could say she genuinely approved of. Eddie was a good guy and she could tell, he was good for Buck. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy. 

“If you could maybe… hold off on telling the others…” Eddie said sheepishly. 

“Only if you give me your cup of coffee,” she said with a wink. She wouldn’t dream of putting their relationship on blast. This was their secret to tell. 

“You can have mine,” Buck said, placing a mug in front of her. “I’ll just share with Eds.” He took a swig of his boyfriend’s coffee before he could be stopped.

“Oh c’mon! I’ll get you for that!” Eddie said, his arms going around Buck’s sides. Before she knew it, the firefighters in front of her dissolved into a tangle of tickles and kisses. Their laughter carried through the apartment. 

Ugh, she thought. They’ve already got the disgustingly, sweet domesticity part of the relationship down. 

She quietly picked up her cup of coffee and returned to her room. As she left the two lovers in the kitchen, her mind wandered to the night before. However, she stopped her train of thought as she realized what she heard last night, wasn’t her little brother having a nightmare… ew, gross. She shook herself from her thoughts, took a sip of her coffee and began to ready herself for work.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:
> 
> http://118hasmyback.tumblr.com/


End file.
